Palat Schinke
Palat Schinke '''is one of the Passionè Nuovo gang member's, he possesses the stand known as '''Cymbaline Personality Palat is a ditzy, clumsy, speak without thinking, and slightly incompetent person. He is not usually a planner or strategist, but is strangely diplomatic when the situation arises. Because of this, and his stand, Palat’s gang members usually use him as the brawn of their crew. Palat is not a necessarily violent person, he just chooses to use his stand before thinking through a strategy in a fight. He, however, can be quite polite and friendly towards new people and friends alike, and even towards enemies whenever he believes they have been dispatched. Appearance Palat is a muscular man, but is usually seen wearing a baby blue suit with yellow stripes. He stands at 6’2, and has wavy Black hair. He is not necessarily attractive, but also not ugly either. 'Bio' Palat was around 20 whenever he had his first experience with the Hungarian Gang. He was living in an apartment complex whenever its members showed up to collect debts from the landlord, and upon finding out that the landlord had no money, proceeded to brutalize them and remove one of their fingers. Palat walked out to do his laundry, and when the gang noticed him, order him kill the man then dispose of him. Surprisingly to the gang and the landlord, Palat did both without hesitation or incident, stating to its members “I fucking hated that guy.” proceeded to have a friendly conversation with them, prompting them to recommend him to an operative for his efficiency. He soon joined the gang, gained his Stand, Cymbaline, and became a trusted member of the organization. However he was soon traded to the Passione Gang based in Italy, where he now works. Missions Mission 6: Operation Jailbreak In Palat's first mission, he played an essential role in the entry of the prison. After Ripple and Para had determined the prison as far too heavily guarded for a straight entry, Palat was quick to propose a back-up plan. With his stand Cymbaline, Palat would puzzlefy the entire gang and stuff them inside a a box while one of Ripple's hand drones carried them through the sewer passage inside the prison, all the while one of the members caused a distraction inside for extra precaution. The gang unanimously agreed and Joel volunteered to distract the officers. Once the plan had taken it's course successfully, all seemed well until Joel seemed to take it about...8 steps too far. In the chaos that ensued, Palat broke down a wall with Cymbaline and took Mikros and Ripple with him outside, waiting for the situation to be resolved. Mission 7: Operation Navy Mission 8: Operation Jailbreak: The Sequel Once the gang arrived at the prison, they realized that a more heavily secured renovation had completely impeded them from retrying their sewer strategy once more. After Ripple's infiltration, he joined the remaining members in the rush through the halls, picking on officers. This was, of course, until Sunshine showed up to stop the offensive. While attempting to free Ripple form the cell with his stand, there was quick yet devastating interception from Sunshine. After tanking one of Good Manner's blasts, Palat recovered quickly and rushed in, performing an almost self-sacrificial maneuver. Palat took two more blasts, staggering heavily from the blasts, but not impeding his advance on Sunshine. Noticing the properties of the explosions, he knew he could trick Sunshine into blowing himself up if he cut the distance. As such, when Palat was close enough, he summoned Cymbaline for a rush, forcing Sunshine to get defensive. Sunshine barely kept up with his shock baton and decided to rush the getaway process by setting an explosion right in the middle of their colliding bodies. This blasts almost shattered Palat's abdomen and left him completely unable to fight. However, Palat retired confident his sacrifice caused Sunshine some heavy damage to himself as well. Once the mission was all well and done, Palat woke himself up and limped his way into the van. 'Extra ' *His name derives from a classic Hungarian food known as a Palatschinke *The first three things he puzzlefied were porn related *Considered to be the gang's "Warden," He keeps prisoners in puzzles. *He smuggles puzzles containing drugs in them across borders. *Steven Universe is Palat's favorite show. *Palat is very adamant on the fact that he is not a virgin. *Palat identifies as a puzzlesexual, that being, the attraction to puzzles or puzzle-like objects. *Brother is Tobas Dorte, who is also named after a Hungarian food. *Palat has a hermit crab named Rubix. *Cymbaline was originally called Wall Breaker. *It is heavily implied that something horrible involving Palat, Cymbaline and a naked woman occured on Thanksgiving of an unknown year as referenced by David. Stand : Cymbaline Appearance Cymbaline appears as a turqoise blue, robotic humanoid stand. Yellow puzzle pieces decorate it's body, one on it's chest, 2 on it's shoulders, 2 on it's feet, and a single large on on it's face, with 2 eyeholes on it serving as a mask. It's limbs are tubular and pipe-like, but also have many tubes sprouting drom them. It's torso is split into 2 pieces, connected by metal tubes and one center one that seems stronger than the others. 'Ability' '''Puzzle Conversion: '''Cymbaline has the ability that whenever it punches an object, no matter what it is, he can turn it into a Jigsaw puzzle of varying sizes and piece amounts. Whenever the object is turned into a jigsaw puzzle it will automatically fall apart, and can only be restored by it being put back together. The object within the Jigsaw puzzle can be harmed if any of the pieces are damaged, but only that portion of their body will be harmed. If a person is turned into a Jigsaw puzzle, they will still have functioning senses depending on what parts of them are visible in the puzzle. Hearing and touch are always usable, but sight can be negated simply by turning them into a puzzle when they are turned around. The puzzles that people are turned into seem to have the same durability as the average jigsaw puzzle, and thus are vulnerable in this state. The puzzle conversion can also be carried from stands onto users, meaning that users must be careful when attacking this stand. However there is one catch when turning people or living things into puzzles, and that is that the thing he is puzzlefying must be in a clear state of confusion. Category:Gang Members